


Oktoberfest

by Sanolyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Event Entry, F/M, Mindless Fluff, SATW 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanolyn/pseuds/Sanolyn
Summary: Toriel decided she wanted to see more of what the world had to offer. Sans just wanted to see her smile. Their destination: Germany.Entry for Soriel around the world on tumblr.





	Oktoberfest

**Author's Note:**

> A small practice to get me back into writing and my entry for an event. 
> 
> It's... okay, in my eyes, but I just as well might post it. My deepest gratitude goes to [raritysdiamonds](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raritysdiamonds/pseuds/raritysdiamonds) who betaed my mess.

It was pretty amusing to him how differently he had expected his vacation with Tori to turn out.

 

* * *

  
  
A few weeks ago, his graceful girlfriend came into the living room while Sans was splayed out across the couch. His mind had been on autopilot for a long time, watching a comedy routine which was kind of mediocre, a little bit dry and boring, but he didn’t really have anything else to do. He was just about to use the comedian's boring voice to drift into one of his impromptu naps.  
  
She, on the other hand, had a spark in her bright red eyes and an abundance of colorful and attention-grabbing flyers gripped in her paws, some in a stronger grip than others, some doomed to slip out of her paws soon. Her appearance lightened his mood instantly and her probing “Sans?” and gentle smile had his attention immediately.  
  
She knew very well when he was listening and when he was not, so she began to lay her plans out in front of him as she saw his curious eye-lights on her. She told him that she wanted to travel the different countries and learn, now that monsters were actually allowed to leave and everything else in their lives had begun to settle. Toriel had also found out there was a celebration in Germany, apparently called “Oktoberfest” that was supposedly widely visited, and then she began to show him various tours, sounding so happy about the possibility of expanding her horizons.  
  
Sans couldn’t blame her. She had been confined for so long in a place even smaller than the underground, and she was as ready to learn as she was to teach. Not to forget, also incredibly open-minded and always delighted about the prospect of encountering something new. To anyone else, she might have simply seemed in a good mood. Sans had the feeling she was actually giddy about this, and if that wasn’t a rare happy moment he didn’t know what was. He almost felt his own soul fluttering at her happiness, even if all the ideas did sound like, well, work.  
  
It was still unfortunate when she caught herself.  
  
“But, ah, don’t let this silly lady talk your ears off. Well, what I actually wanted to ask was if you would mind accompanying me? You are always free to decline, of course. I do understand how much it entails,” Toriel said.  
  
Her smile was still gentle, but Sans knew there was something almost vulnerable behind it, so he decided to lighten the mood.  
  
“it’s hard to talk my ears off when i don’t have them,” he said.  
  
He grinned easily and tapped a phalange against his skull for good measure. It didn’t fail to make her laugh, even if it sounded maybe a bit less enthused than usual. Right, he still didn’t answer the question.  
  
Despite the nagging suspicion that he might not exactly be able to relax on his vacation, he always loved spending time with her. Sans would find his ways to get some shut-eye, he was sure. It would make Tori really happy. His brother would also probably like it if he got a little bit further than Grillby’s and his various jobs in the area.  
  
“why not? better than napping to amateurs,” Sans answered.  
  
At Toriel’s confused look he pointed to the television. They passed the rest of the afternoon with a light-hearted discussion about the upcoming trip and coming up with better jokes than the comedian on screen ever could.

 

* * *

  
  
Even if the vacation was slightly hectic at first, Toriel’s enthusiasm and extensive knowledge about old human culture made completely up for this. Apparently, she had a very sharp memory, and her look of surprise and genuine curiosity was kind of contagious. Sans didn’t feel as tired as he should. And when he was, it was a good tired. Not the lethargic, but the fulfilling kind. The vacation wasn’t nearly as stressful as he thought it might be.  
  
And Oktoberfest? Well, Sans did always appreciate some good food, friends, and laughs. He didn’t expect that event to be one dedicated to exactly that. Dedicated to that and beer. Beer, as Sans found out, is apparently an important part of the event that was Oktoberfest.  
  
Despite his initial worries, the table he sat at was filled with people that spoke English as their first language. It was reassuring, as his comedic abilities lay in wordplay and, he thought with a smug grin, it would be a shame if people missed out. His last joke was met with violent laughter, knee-slapping and heavy intakes of air. Sans’ grin eased and he relaxed even more. The people either liked his puns immensely or had drunk too many mugs to really care; either way, he found this company pleasant anyway.  
  
The melodic laughter that managed to make everyone else’s pale in comparison, however, was Toriel’s. She was already enjoying herself, letting her usual formal façade fall, loosening up and just laugh and joke with the kind group of people she found, excitedly chattering about the things both of them had seen in Berlin, Hamburg and Potsdam. With her eyes beautifully bright, and the slight disarray of her fur giving her a relaxed aura, Toriel still managed to seem completely graceful in his eyes. Her smile curled up even further, pearly white fangs peeking out beneath her muzzle as she conversed.  
  
She even managed to, at least for Sans, drown out all the chatter and noise around them - including, but not limited to, the loud and slightly disjointed, but joyful singing along to a couple of songs the locals affectionately (or not so much) referred to as ‘Schlager Musik’.  
  
He was happy she was having fun and, as long as she wasn’t trying to throw the Bratwurst and potatoes she’d ordered in the direction of his skull, he was content just to watch her. To examine her bright, maybe flushed face and adore the sight of her in the Dirndl she wore.  
  
He gladly admitted that it looked very good on her. Her figure was perfect already, and the cut of the dress was only flattering it further, with delicate patterns that were beautiful, but not at all distracting, complementing her well.  
  
The traditional clothing was actually pretty, but Toriel told him that a large part of the country wouldn’t be caught dead in this and Oktoberfest was the big exception. It was the one celebration where all traditions and clichés were turned up to eleven.  
  
The atmosphere was amazing, however, even if it got a bit hectic sometimes - or a lot of times. Sans was just glad that he and Tori had managed to catch a time slot where everything wasn’t completely crazy. But things had to come to an end, and Toriel and he decided to leave the tent before the increasing mass of people made any escape impossible.  
  
Later, Sans and Toriel were strolling leisurely along the festival ground. She had a big lovingly decorated gingerbread heart around her neck, the words "Ich liebe dich" written in neat cursive. Sans usually wasn't one for these gestures, at all, but it was a German tradition.  
  
Besides, Toriel was looking so flustered and happy that he couldn't really regret this. Magic still rose to his skull when he thought about it, tinging his cheekbones a light blue.  
  
For quite some time only the excited chattering of people around them could be heard. Less German than he’d expected, honestly, but the rather clear and hard language could still be heard here and there.  
  
Sans couldn't help stealing glances at his girlfriend. Many people around them looked too, but Sans couldn't care less - he was used to it. Toriel seemed happy and bright, so he focused on that instead.  
  
"so, m'lady, what's our last station in this country?" he asked.  
  
She laughed heartily at his inflection and intertwined her soft and fluffy fingers with his lanky and small phalanges.  
  
"I believe it would be easier if you see for yourself. I think you'll like it. I chose it for a reason," she said.  
  
Her smile was almost conspiratorial and Sans’ grin shifted just a little more into the mischievous side.  
  
"can't wait for it then," he replied, just as cheeky.  
  
She hummed in affirmative and rubbed one of her furred fingers against his phalanges, as they took in everything for the last time.  
  


* * *

  
  
A couple of days later, they found themselves on one of Germany's islands in the north of the country. It was...quiet and quaint, actually. A crass contrast to the sheer mass of people that they’d seen during Oktoberfest. The guy at the reception told him that most tourists actually came during the summer. Sans could see why.  
  
The most prominent of the small villages were the beaches. There were not many other attractions to speak of, a lot fewer possibilities to kill time. The only public places, most of them restaurants and gift shops, lined the plaza that led to the ocean. Other than that, all of the villages were lined with forests, only private residences to be seen otherwise.  
  
It reminded him of Snowdin, only less rural and without the snow, and spending quiet time with Toriel made it just better. Some lone strollers met them during their walks in the forests or the beach and - after the initial scare that came with seeing monsters for the first time - they were nice enough. They greeted the two of them properly, if a little bit awkward still; they apparently hadn’t had much time to adjust to the new race, but they were all very kind, if stoic and quiet sometimes.  
  
To be honest, this was relaxing after the sightseeing tour across the entire country.  
  
On the last day before their morning of departure, he and Toriel walked through the plaza down to the beach, only to be met with a colorful array of beautiful kites soaring across the sky. The beach was filled with people, mostly families, parents trying to help their children setting up the kites that took on in the most amusing shapes and forms.  
  
Toriel herself apparently didn't know, because the surprise on her face was easily readable. Her expression wavered between happy and melancholic, almost wistful as she watched the children so full of enthusiasm and giddiness.  
  
Some hastily ran to their parents, kites clutched awkwardly in their small hands. Others were staring at the sky eagerly, waiting for their kites to soar above them again, and their eyes lit up when they actually saw their very own colorful speck in a sea of so many others. They ran, they fell and they laughed, Toriel's sweet expression givingway to bitterness with each passing minute and dark memory - until Sans had an idea.  
  
"when we're back home. how 'bout we do the same with frisk and pap? i bet they'll enjoy it," he said.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "I'd like that very much…"  
  
With that, her sweet smile returned.  
  
They laid out their blanket and just watched them, returning kites that landed within the radius of them. Sans, to Toriel's slight amusement, but also dismay, used levitation magic, which earned the couple a lot of 'Danke''s and differently pronounced 'So cool!''s.  
  
The word 'fluffig' was whispered very often, most of the younger children looking at his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
They seemed to have arrived late, however, because the beach cleared out not so long afterwards. The sun was setting, too.  
  
It wasn’t anything like the very first time Sans had seen the evening sky. There was so much more sentimental value behind it, the very first time he actually saw the sun - but this was a very different kind of beautiful.  
  
As much as he wanted to enjoy every minute of the sunset, the orange and red hue on Tori’s fur was very distracting and he couldn't help sneaking glances at her tranquil expression, and how the sunset mirrored and shimmered in her red eyes. He let out a contented sigh. Unnecessary, considering that skeletons didn't breathe, but it made him feel better.  
  
Then he noticed something else in the sky: it was clear, not a single cloud to be seen. And with the sun slowly vanishing, leaving colorful sparkles on the ocean in its wake and tinting the formerly almost orange sky into a beautiful violet, he could see the first stars emerging.  
  
He almost didn't know where to look, with the pretty orange and violet pattern in front and the sparkling stars behind him. Sans didn't need to choose, because they stayed long enough for the sun to wholly disappear, leaving only the night sky behind.  
  
It was funny. It didn’t matter how different and multifaceted the earth was, the night sky was always the same, the view on Mount Ebott so similar to the one he saw here. The signs were truly everywhere.  
  
"thanks, tori. this is really nice," he muttered.  
  
"No, thank you. For accompanying me. I wanted to show you a small thing you could enjoy," she said.  
  
He chuckled and leaned against her, letting her ever-present reassuring warmth seep into his bones, her silky fur slightly tickling him. He could feel the soft sand beneath his phalanges.  
  
He was starting to think that, maybe, vacations in which he didn’t just laze around weren’t all that bad.  
  



End file.
